She Will Be Loved
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Ever since Nate came into the picture, Chad's been... jealous? Song fic to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Rated T for slight swearing


**A/N: Heeeyyyyy guys!!! I know, I know I should be updating my other stories, replying to reviews and PM's and all that jazz but I am a little busy. I had to make time to write this however because I am in love with this song. It's like really weird, my family always goes to this local resturaunt and asks the guy singer there to sing this song and I bought it on iTunes the other day! It's so sweet isn't it? Please ignore that some lyrics don't exactly fit Sonny... :/ And sorry if it sucks... I wasn't so sure how to write this one!**

**PS- Who can guess why the evil guy is name Nate? LOL :)**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC happy now? Happy now that you've crushed my dreams? Oh yeah and I don't own She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. :(**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only 18,_

_She had some trouble with herself._

I watched her laugh away with her cast, and _him._ Ever since he came along she's been ignoring me! I know! How can anyone ignore the Chad Dylan Cooper? Well, if you want to know go ask Sonny!

Nate. That's his name, Nate. He was Sonny's newest boy-toy. Sure, it was rare that Sonny really had a boyfriend, but she really liked this guy. I watched hopelessly as she stood up and walked towards the exit of the Commissary. What she didn't notice was the watch your step sign and the slippery fro-yo littering the ground.

"AH!" Sonny screamed as she slipped. I rushed over and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked standing her up. "She's fine, thanks _Chad,_" Nate grunted taking Sonny and leading her out of the Commissary. She sent a sorrowful longing glance back at me, I shrugged it off.

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belonged to someone else._

I sighed and walked to my dressing room, lost in thought. She seemed to somewhat like this guy, but I couldn't help but notice that whenever she was around him she was distracted. Did that mean I still had a chance? It probably doesn't, but that doesn't mean I can't try! Without thinking I pressed two on my speed dial.

"Hi Chad! Sorry about earlier, I never got to thank you!" Sonny's voice came cheerily through the phone. Crap! What do I say?

"Oh uh hi Sonny, listen are you um busy tonight?" I stuttered. Nice move Cooper! She has a boyfriend and there you go ask her on a date!

"No I suppose not, I mean Nate and I were going to go to the arcade but I... I don't really feel like going," she said, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as me.

"Ok, uh I'll be there at eight?" I asked nervously. What girl - besides Sonny- has permission to make CDC feel this way? Oh yeah NONE!

"Whe-" I cut her off. Alright! Way to take charge! You're getting your Chadness back.

* * *

That Night.

I sat in the car looking at my reflection. I looked good, I had to look good for my date with Sonny. Scratch that, it's not a date. Sadly, I don't think I'll ever get one of those with Sonny. At least, not with Nate in the picture. People may not believe me if I tell them, but I can get jealous. I didn't actually know that until Sonny came along, but now it was plain as day. Even Portlyn had noticed! And she's dumb!

My watch read Eight Fifteen. Oh well, fashionabley late I guess. I nervously opened the door and walked into the building. Herbert, the doorman, smiled and said, "Here to see Sonny eh?"

I returned the smile, somewhat sheepishly, and nodded. He'd been there the last few times I'd come to visit Sonny, and I have a feeling he knows a little bit about the last time. I'd come to see if she was ok, because I cared. I'm pretty sure that he knew it was because I cared, and well even complete strangers knew I hardly ever _cared_.

As I approached her door I cautiously lifted my hand, then brougt back down again, then lifted it. I knocked quickly before I could change my mind.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door._

The door opened within five seconds from when I knocked, was Sonny as excited as I am for tonight. Then I noticed the scene unfolding behind me.

A very red Sonny sitting on the sofa with a smirking Nate, and a star struck lady. Possibley Sonny's mom?

"C-Chad...I um I forgot?" she tried. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"No, you didn't. Forget it Sonny," I sighed as I walked down the hall back to my car, not bothering to close the door.

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more._

I spent the next few days avoiding Sonny. It was the hardest thing I ever attempted. Have you ever tried it? Have you ever tried avoiding the girl you're in love with? The girl who makes your world turn upside down, who can make your day brighter by passing by? It's almost impossible. Couldn't she know how I feel? Why would she do that to me?

"Chad, we need to talk, please," she said gently placing a hand on my arm to stop me from walking away. I could've easily shook away her hand, but for some reason I didn't.

"Fine, but make it quick, _Allison_," I snapped turning around to face her.

"Listen, I honestly don't know what happened. I called and told him that I didn't want to be his girlfriend and he came over. And well one thing kind of led to the next and...." she trailed off at the end and looked down at the floor.

"Are you broken up?" I asked in a serious tone, looking down at her.

She shook her head, and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"S-so are we you know... good?" she stuttered barley looking up from the ground.

"We're so good, " I said in monotone. Even though I was saying it, we both know I didn't mean it.

_I don't mind spending every day, _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

"Hey, you! Chad Dylan Pooper Scooper!" someone called. At first I thought it was a Random only Randoms called me Pooper. But for one, they said Pooper-Scooper, and also they sounded a lot like...

"Nathaniel! Ah how are you?" I said in as laid back a tone as I could. He scoffed at me. Thats right! This guy thought he had the nerve to scoff at me, Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"How am I?" he asked in a dangerous tone, "You make my girlfriend almost break up with me and then ask 'How am I?'"

"Ok ok ok first off, I didn't 'make' Sonny break up with you! And second of all, maybe I was trying to be this little thing called polite. Something you obviously haven't heard of," I replied in a mocking tone.

"What-whatever man! I'm just in it for the publicity, whatever! She can like you all she wants, as long as she stays with me," he scoffed yet again as I turned on his heels and walked on down the hall. I frowned, I should be happy but I'm not. He was only with Sonny for the publicity! I hate this guy more than I ever have! Sonny deserves better than him, she deserves someone who loves her!

_And she will be loved._

_And she will be loved._

I sat in my dressing room, spinning mindlessly in circles on my chair. How can I show Sonny the real Nate? Even if she was willing to cancel a date with him for me, I could tell she still had feelings for this guy. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. In stepped Sonny, in tears.

"Sonny!" I said, instantly concerned, "What's wrong?"

She shook with sobs, I tried to console her but that only seemed to make it worse.

"It's Nate... he said I look ugly and if I want to be seen with him I can't look like this," she chocked out before bursting back into tears. How dare he!

Nate should be the one who has to look good for Sonny, not the other way around! He isn't even famous!

"Sonny! Sonny please stop crying," I soothed, finally making her calm down, "No matter what Nate says, you are always beautiful."

"Thanks Chad, I.. I feel better now," she said with a small smile.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," I said, meaning every word this time. She grinned even bigger and got up walking back to her set. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling, maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

_Tap on my window,_

_Knock on my door. I_

_Want to make you feel beautiful._

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_Doesn't matter anymore._

"Nathaniel!" I screamed down the hall as I searched for the one named jerk-face.

"Hey bro what up?" he said trying to give me a high five.

"Don't even try Nate," I spat, "How dare you!"

"Uh, how dare I what?" he asked. I just shook my head, shaking with fake laughter.

I abrubtley ceased to laugh. "How dare you tell Sonny that she's ugly! You are the one who is ugly! Iniside and out!" I said, starting to scream again.

Nate looked slightly scared but laughed anyway. "Whatever man, she didn't break up with me. If she didn't break up with me after that, I'm pretty sure she never will!"

With that he walked away, a slight spring in his step. How badly I wanted to break the spring, how badly I wanted to pound his face in.

But I couldn't. If I did Sonny would never speak to me ever again.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromising moves us along._

_My heart is fulll and my doors always open you come anytime you want._

I watched from a distance as Sonny approached Nate. We were in the Commissary so it was pretty hard to hear what they were saying, guess I have to go by facial expression.

Sonny said something and looked at the ground. That meant she was nervous. Nate's face darkened and he looked angry, I looked away quickly when he sent a glare in my direction. Sonny looked up, and the words I was waiting to hear formed on her lips. I didn't need to hear her to know what she said. 'We're through.'

Nate screamed and slammed his fro-yo cup down on the table nearest him. The room grew quiet, the next words he spoke rang loud and clear.

"You know what Munroe? Screw you! You don't deserve me, I'm the best damn thing that's happened to you. If you can't see that then too bad, but I don't know what freaking guy's going to want you now!" he yelled. Sonny looked at the ground again as tears began to fall.

"I'm outta here," he spat as he walked out the door. Nobody moved, everyone was quiet. The first person to break the tenion was Sonny as she fled out the door crying.

I followed her outside into the parking lot, rain pelted me making it hard to see. Some how I managed to find her hiding in her convertible, the roof pulled up. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hiding her head in them. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but it seemed so much like she wanted to be alone. I sighed and walked over to a step covered by a canopy. I was going to sit there and wait, wait until she came out of her car. No matter how long it took.

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile._

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will, be loved_

_And she will, be loved_

_And she will, be loved_

_And she will, be loved_

I sat there for over twenty minutes and she still hadn't left her car. I decided to go in anyway and comfort her.

I slowly approached the car and pulled open the passenger door. She looked up and half heartedly smiled. Even with make up smeared on her face, she looked beautiful.

"Sonny you know everything that he said to you was a lie right? You deserve way more than him, you deserve someone who loves you," I said looking her straight in the eye.

She smiled a little bit, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well there's someone. He works on a rival show and he really cares about you. Sometimes he finds it hard to show it, but he really does. And.... and he's always been there for you and... and he's in this car," I stuttered, scared of the probable rejection.

To my surprise I heard Sonny begin to laugh. "Are you asking me out Cooper?" she asked between chuckles.

I smiled. "Why, yes I am Munroe! So what do you say? Wanna date with TV's CDC?" I asked joining her laugh fest.

She nodded and the laughter died down after a moment. "Um.. I guess we should go tell-" she began, but I cut her off by kissing her.

"I honestly love you Sonny," I said taking her hand in mine.

"And I honestly love you Chad," she replied a grin spreading across her face.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car._

_Know all the things that make you who you are._

_I know that good-bye means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door. I_

_Want to make you feel beautiful._

_I don't mind spending everyday._

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_(I don't mind spending everyday)_

_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._


End file.
